


wild

by tminuseternity



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tminuseternity/pseuds/tminuseternity
Summary: Nate starts to rethink the merits of college parties when he meets Ray.





	wild

**Author's Note:**

> Based on http://astreetsussserenade.tumblr.com/post/161508925162/marian-hill-wild. The tags inspired me.

The music is deafening and the bass vibrates through Nate’s entire body. The bottle of beer in his hand, wet from being in the cooler, feels like it’s about to shake out of his grasp so he tightens his grip. The house is cramped with bodies in various states of indecency and the smell of sweat stains the air.

The last place Nate should be is at a party but all his protests fell on deaf ears. Now he fears he’s about to become deaf if he doesn’t leave.

Nate escapes to the kitchen. There isn’t anywhere else to go. The hallways are packed with people drinking and dancing and the house—that belongs to some rich friend of a friend of his roommate’s—is so large he’s not sure he could find the door. One beer is already running through his system and he feels like he’s about to overheat.

There’s a guy in the kitchen rummaging through the cupboards and he turns when Nate walks in. “Hey,” he says, even though Nate doesn’t know him at all. “Do you see any doritos?”

“Top shelf,” Nate says with his beer pressed up to his cheek. He watches the guy struggle for a moment then intervenes when it looks like he’s about to climb on the counter. “Here, let me.”

He stretches up and pulls down the bag, and the guy looks at Nate like he’s a saviour sent from on high. He smells like weed, so maybe that’s why.

“Thanks, homes. Are you a friend of David?”

Nate doesn’t know any David. “No.”

He pops the bag open and a dozen doritos scatter across the counter. “Me neither.”

“So why did you ask?”

He shrugs and shoves three chips in his mouth. “I’ve been crashing his parties for a while,” he says. Evidently he hasn’t been taught the ‘don’t talk with your mouth full’ rule. “I’ve never seen you before.”

“I’ve never been to one before.”

The guy glances to Nate’s beer, now resting against his opposite cheek. “You wanna go outside?”

Fresh air sounds like heaven. “If I knew where the door was I wouldn’t still be here.”

Without hesitation the guy grabs his hand and pulls him out of the kitchen and back into the crowd. People part for him the way they didn’t for Nate, one look and they’re moving out of the way. A patch of tile is wet with spilled beer but Nate doesn’t notice his socks becoming drenched. Nothing can pull his focus away from guy leading him through, from his hairline wet with sweat and his tee shirt clinging to his waist.

He doesn’t take Nate to the front. Instead he takes Nate to the backyard where two girls are swimming in the pool and a group of guys are smoking. He sits on the grass and his hold on Nate’s hand forces him to do the same.

It’s quieter out here. Nate can hear the crickets chirping in the bushes and the sounds of cars in the distance.

“Better?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Nate says. He declines when offered the bag of chips and watches as the guy eats his way through the bag. “What’s your name?”

Crunch crunch. “Guess.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, go on. If you guess before I finish these chips you win a prize.”

A methodical man, Nate starts in alphabetical order, exhausting every ‘A’ name he can think of before moving onto ‘B’. The guy laughs when he realizes what Nate’s doing. He’s almost through the entire bag when Nate reaches ‘G’ and he decides to take pity.

“Okay, okay, it starts with R. I’m rooting for you, you know. I want you to win.”

“I appreciate your support,” Nate says flatly, and he laughs again. It’s a nice, mesmerizing sort of laugh.

“Guess.”

“Ryan.”

“Nope.”

“Reese?”

“No.”

“Uhh. Randy.”

“Nuh uh.”

When he can’t think of anymore reasonable names, Nate says, “I don’t know, Rudolph?”

He bursts out laughing. “What? No, okay, it’s three letters.”

It takes a few tries but Nate gets it. “Ray?”

“Bingo, baby.” He grins, adorably crooked teeth and all, and shakes the bag. “And how about that? Two chips left.”

Nate leans back on the grass. “What’s my prize?”

“This,” Ray says, his breath on Nate’s ear sending shivers down his spine, and then he’s kissing Nate, consuming Nate, all he can smell and taste and touch. Something in the back of his mind wonders what the hell he’s doing but the rest of Nate doesn’t care and he kisses back until he can’t breathe.

They break apart to wolf whistles and cheers from the girls in the pool.

“Wait right here,” Ray says.

“Okay.” Nate is seriously reconsidering the waste of time that he thought this party would be. He can’t keep a smile off his face and he’s dizzy, so dizzy, but in a way that he never wants to end.

When Ray comes back he’s brandishing a pen. He takes Nate’s arm and starts writing, pressing gently into his skin.

“What are you writing?”

“My number,” Ray says. He caps the pen when he’s finished. “Now you have my name and my number, but I don’t have either of yours.”

“I’m Nate. You’ll get my number when I call you tomorrow.” Nate doesn’t do this. He doesn’t make out with strangers at parties when he’s drunk. He’s never done this. But there’s a first time for everything, he thinks, as he enjoys the smile that stretches over Ray’s face.

“Okay.”


End file.
